Dynamic Destiny
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Snape wishes to enjoy an excellent meal, what he receives is beyond his expectations. This was a challenge sent me by Indreams520.


-=I don't own Snape or Luna they belong to Jo. Everything else is mine strange creation.=-

AN/ This story is dedicated to Indreams520. She had requested a non-romantic pairing between Luna and our Dear Professor Snape. Thank you Indreams520 this was an enjoyable challenge. Cheers!

**Dynamic Destiny**

"Show me where you'd like to sit Sir." The tall young lady asked.

"You're not going to pick for me?" Severus asked sceptically.

"No Sir we want this to be the best possible dining experience for you." Her manner was warm and accommodating.

Still Snape was not sure if this was a trick. The hostess and he walked through the dining-room. Snape was taken by surprise, there was a mullion window seat with stained glass. "Is this one okay?" Snape asked.

"As long as that's the one you would like Sir." Snape would have thought she was escorting him to nirvana given the tone she used.

"Taken then." Snape sat comfortably, and scanned the dinning-room.

"Your server will be with you shortly." She glided away.

The patrons were cheerful and there was no complaining. _Each person seemed to be wrapped in happiness._ Snape privately thought he'd entered some alternate universe.

"Good Evening sir, sorry to interrupt you." Snape's attention was brought immediately to the new arrival.

"Sorry, I wasn't given a menu Miss." Snape waved a hand over the table in demonstration.

_Very strange. This one was almost like the hostess, sort of ethereal._ It wasn't quite a giggle, the server took out a notepad, and nib pen. "My Dear Sir we don't have a menu. This will be a dynamic dining experience. I just want to ask you four or five questions and your food will be out shortly." Snape frowned at this nonsense. Motioning her to continue. "What is your two favourite colours?

Snape foundered for a moment. _No one had ever asked him that,_ "black and green."

"Next, what day and month were you born?" She scribbled quickly.

"Nine, January" Snape supplied.

"What is your favourite animal?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Snake." _He had never really liked animals, however he had a soft spot for the Slytherin mascot._

Grinning hugely, "and how do you feel today?" Pen poise over paper.

This sort of caught him off guard. "Honestly?" She smiled in affirmation. "Bewildered and irritated." Her smile changed to one of understanding.

"You sit tight Sir, I'll be right back with your meal." She glided off. _What's up with these women, gliding hither and thither?_

Snape admired the detail in the stained glass. It appeared to be ecclesiastical piece. "Such an oddity in the magical world." Holding his hand near the glass, _no magic._ "Muggle-made. Very beautiful."

"Here you are Sir." She brandished his meal with a flourish.

"Dolmas, Armitage Shanks, they consist of lamb shanks with lemon peel and roasted garlic. And also roast pumpkin, and turban squash. Yes, and I brought you a double espresso."

Snape's eyes were round as golden galleons. The plate was set before him." Thank you Miss." The aroma wafting off the plate made Snape salivate. _He'd never had the dark green rolls, dolmas he thought she'd said._ Cutting one open carefully, he forked up a piece. It was a pleasing mix of tastes and texture. The lamb shanks had obviously been fussed over, braised slowly and perfectly, the lemon, cracked pepper and garlic complimented it very well. The caramelized squash glistened with butter. Snape could taste a spice, _what was it cinnamon or was it clove or both maybe?_

"Sir, how is everything?" She looked hopeful.

"Excellent, superlative. Please if you would, get the management out I'd like to thank them myself." Snape ate with vigour, savouring the unimagined delights.

"Why yes Sir, I can do that." She bowed out.

Snape finished off his dinner as she approached the table. He dabbed his mouth with a napkin and stood. Snape extended a hand to her. _Could it be? _"Hello."

"Why Professor, what a pleasure." Seeing his puzzlement. "Professor it's Luna Lovegood. How was everything?"

"Perfect, Ms. Lovegood. Do you manage Dynamic Destiny?"

She rolled her incredibly large eyes, and blushed. "Yes. I'm the owner, manager, chef and resident factotum. Things seem to be going very well here."

"Please sit," Snape offered. "So how did you come up with such a unique concept?"

She stared off dreamily, "it just so happened I was visiting the Weasleys. Molly and I were sitting in the orchard when I was bitten by a gnome. The most amazing thing happened. I was inspired. That evening I made dinner for the whole Weasley clan and the Potters, it was a trial run-through of what was to be Dynamic Destiny. No Menu, Only You. I'm so please you've enjoyed your meal."

"How do you decide what to serve?" Snape recrossed his legs and took the newly supplied espresso.

Luna spoke with an odd ethereal inflection. "Well, you see. Everything about us, effects our decisions including our taste in food. The things we believe are consciously chosen are interconnected with our destiny. You see, for each innate detail about us there are countless connections between our past, present and future selves. You'll find when they work together the result is perfect. We do not have limitations only challenges." She rose out of her dreamy state, "Professor Snape, I apologize but I must go. It was a pleasure meeting with you and we hope you'll be back." She shook Snape's hand and meandered back to the kitchen.

_That was very strange, and very intriguing._ The server returned to the table, "check please Miss."

The bill was modest so he left a hearty tip for the young lady who had waited on him. On the way out of Dynamic Destiny he pondered what Luna had said about; past, present and future selves working toward perfection.


End file.
